His Name is John
by AndromedaMarine
Summary: “You had better hope and pray to who-knows-which god that he’s the last casualty you deal with.” The IOA agent threw back his arrogant shoulders and shifted the folder in his arms. “The IOA has half a mind to take you off the expedition right now.”


**His Name is John by AndromedaMarine**

"He disobeyed a direct order – and look what happened! It's Joe's fault that this tragic event took place and I have had it up to here with the attitude of this command," Gupperton hissed, holding two of his fingers up in close proximity. "You had better hope and pray to who-knows-which god that he's the last casualty you deal with." The IOA agent threw back his arrogant shoulders and shifted the folder in his arms. "The IOA has half a mind to take you off the expedition right now."

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk with her hands folded. She was trying desperately not to cry in front of the egotistical IOA agent that had replaced Richard Woolsey (who, right about now, Elizabeth was missing greatly). This one's name was Patrick Gupperton (surprisingly he worked with Agent Bates, but it didn't comfort Elizabeth in the least).

"As far as I'm concerned this whole expedition was a failure and a mistake from the start. We don't even know the exact circumstances that put Jacob in the head position for military commander! I'm warning you, Doctor, give me one reason to remove you and I swear on my life I will."

Elizabeth sighed. "John."

"Excuse me? Who is John?"

"His name is John, not Joe or Jacob. It's John. Mr. Gupperton, you know nothing about Atlantis. You were only assigned here to replace Richard after the accident that killed him. I am asking you, respectfully, to leave my office. I have enough work to do without you hovering over me."

Gupperton looked indignant. "Was. His name _was_ John."

"How dare you," Elizabeth said lowly, "disrespect the name and being of the one man who saved your asses more than once. How dare you assume that his is dead! John will come through that gate whether you like it or not, and when he does I will make sure that the IOA gets a full report on what really happened here. His name _IS_ John. It always will be. I don't care what you say to your superiors, because whatever it is, it'll be a lie. Do not test me, Mr. Gupperton. That line was crossed when you came here. I do not appreciate it when the IOA waltzes all over my city and my people. If you insist on making this situation personal, go ahead. I have friends in high places, remember that. And when John returns you'll have more of a problem than you ever could imagine."

Gupperton chuckled and gave an evil smile. "Empty threats, Dr. Weir. Empty threats."

Now Elizabeth was the one to smile. "I'm afraid you're wrong, Mr. Gupperton. Oh, haven't you heard? John and I married five years ago. We also have a three year old girl. My name isn't Weir anymore. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Sheppard. Remember that."

The 'gate began to dial. "Dr. Sheppard," Chuck yelled when the vortex resettled, "it's General Sheppard's IDC. Lifting the shield."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at the IOA agent and shoved past him, walking toward the gateroom. "Thank you, Chuck. If you would, please make sure Mr. Gupperton doesn't follow his namesake."

Chuck looked confused.

"He looks like a fish out of water," she explained.

Chuck smiled and approached the IOA agent and escorted him away.

Elizabeth Sheppard embraced her husband as he stumbled through the gate. He was covered in soot and dirt, remnants of the explosion he'd almost been caught in and presumed dead by the Idiot. "Welcome home, John. Are you alright?"

"I'm peachy," he wheezed, leaning on his wife for support. "Lorne and his team got Rodney and me out."

Elizabeth kissed her husband just as Rodney came through. "Oh, man, get a room, you two," he groaned, favoring an arm and limping past the couple. Lorne's lips curled into a smile as he saw Chuck shoving Gupperton away from the gateroom – Gupperton had been gaping.

"You go find Katie and you'll do the same thing, genius," John said weakly. "I'm so relieved to see you," he said to his wife. "I missed you."

"So did I," she said as she leaned back onto John. "So did I."


End file.
